


They Tried to Tell Him

by hchollym



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Arguing, Bickering, Durin Family Feels, Gen, Humor, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili tried to tell Thorin that making them share a bed in Lake-town was a bad idea. He really should have listened. No incest; just normal sibling bickering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Tried to Tell Him

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme prompt:
> 
> Contrary to popular belief, Fili and Kili are not so close that they don't want their own rooms. At some point along the trip, they need to share, not only a room, but a bed. This results in blanket hogging, arguments, and general sibling bickering.
> 
> Please no incest.
> 
> ...
> 
> This was fun to write! I ship Fili/Kili sometimes, but most of the time, I just think of them as normal siblings.

Lake-town provided a much-needed reprieve for Thorin and his company. Their quest had been far more difficult than anyone had anticipated so far, and they were all exhausted, albeit relieved to be free from the Elvenking’s prison. The master of Lake-town had been gracious enough to set them up in their own house for the duration of their stay. 

The house was one of the largest in the town with a total of 7 bedrooms. Each family of siblings shared one room; Bilbo had his own, because he had no family on the quest, as did Thorin, because he was the king. 

Most of the siblings were used to sharing rooms, so that wasn’t a big deal. They were all just relieved to have any beds to sleep on, so no one minded the arrangement. That is, until Fili and Kili entered their shared room. 

“There’s only one bed!” Kili exclaimed in annoyance. He was used to sharing a room with his brother, but they always had their own bed to sleep on. This would simply not do. 

“Well then you can sleep on the floor,” retorted Fili without hesitation. 

Kili rounded on him and cried in outrage, “Why do you get the bed!?” 

“Because I’m older,” Fili said nonchalantly, as if it made all the sense in the world. Kili scoffed. 

“Beauty before age, brother.” Fili merely shrugged.

“Then I still get the bed.” Kili spluttered as his face turned an angry shade of red. 

“You, you, no way! You’re sleeping on the floor!” As the two squared off to fight each other, Thorin marched in.

“Enough! You will both share the bed,” he bellowed. Both boys gaped at him. 

“But, but Uncle!” They started to protest, but he silenced them with one hand. 

“That’s an order.” His voice was firm, and the boys grumbled and looked down in resignation as Thorin left. Kili climbed into bed first, and Fili huffed in annoyance. 

“No, move over. I always sleep on the right,” he ordered. Kili sat up and crossed his arms defiantly, narrowing his eyes. 

“No. I want to sleep on the right.” Fili growled and tackled his little brother, effectively wrestling him to the left side of the bed, so the elder could take his place on the right. Kili punched him in the arm one more time before rolling over to face the wall in a pout. 

As Fili started to drift to sleep, he felt the sheets rustle around him as his blanket was pulled away. He turned to scowl at Kili’s back as his brother curled himself in the blankets greedily. Fili yanked them back over himself, and Kili spun around to face him with a glare. 

“Give them back,” he pulled at the blanket, but Fili yanked it back with equal force. 

“You were hogging them,” he spat out. 

“I was not,” Kili responded as their tug-of-war continued. Thorin’s head appeared at the doorway again. 

“That’s enough!” His voice was booming, and both boys cowered a little on the bed. He threw a blanket at them. 

“Here, now you both have one. Go to sleep.” They both blinked for a second before shrugging and lying back down, content enough now that they each had their own blanket. 

The room was quiet for a whole 5 minutes before Fili rolled over and squished Kili, who grunted and tried to shove his older brother away. 

“Get off of me, you smelly orc!” Fili growled and kicked him. 

“You’re the smelly orc! I’m just trying to get comfortable. It’s not my fault you’re in my way.” Kili shook his head vehemently. 

“No, this is my side of the bed!” He gestured to an invisible line in the middle of the bed, and Fili rolled his eyes. 

“Yea, but you’re smaller, so you don’t need as much room as I do.” Kili scowled. 

“It’s not my fault you’re fat.” Fili spluttered, his eyes darkening angrily. 

“I am not fat! You’re just as skinny as a dwarf maid!” Kili gaped at the insult before tackling his brother roughly. 

They both tumbled off the bed in a tangle of limbs and blankets as they wrestled for the upper hand, hitting and kicking each other. They froze when Thorin appeared in the doorway yet again, his expression murderous. 

“That’s it! If you two don’t stop this ridiculous behavior immediately, you’re both on second watch for a week after we leave Lake-town! Now go to sleep.” The boys started to complain, but he shot them a glare so powerful that they both nodded in slightly-fearful agreement. 

Their uncle could be so unfair sometimes. Everyone hated second-watch, and a week of it was just cruel. They both reluctantly climbed back into bed on their respective sides and rolled over in the opposite directions so their backs were facing each other. 

It really wasn’t fair that an hour later Thorin came in and gave them second watch for a week after Lake-town. When Kili kicked his brother in his sleep, Fili had no choice but to elbow him back, to which Kili had no choice but to retaliate. They really didn’t think they should have been blamed for that. 

But it was for the best that Thorin declared that Fili and Kili would have to take turns sleeping on the floor every night after that in Lake-town. They had tried to tell him that from the beginning.


End file.
